


You're The Dream I've Been Dreaming Of

by xiuminsglasses



Series: EXO Ficlets [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Honestly there is no real plot here, Implied Smut, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminsglasses/pseuds/xiuminsglasses
Summary: Baekhyun felt like he was floating.





	You're The Dream I've Been Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/gifts).



> For my Ksoo.

Baekhyun felt like he was floating. 

Here with Yixing, Baekhyun could indulge in his wants and desires, allow himself to be taken apart at the seams until small bruises littered his sides, the redness of a bite mark on his shoulder. He could drag his nails down Yixing’s back, raised scratches leaving indentations of angel wings across his shoulder blades. Baekhyun could skirt his hands back up Yixing’s back, feel the soft skin under his fingertips. 

Baekhyun had memorized every part of Yixing’s skin. He could draw it from memory. The angle of his collarbones, the indents of his chest and abs. Baekhyun knew every freckle and mole on Yixing’s body, where his hair grew thickest and how fast it grew. And most of all he knew exactly what Yixing wanted as they fell into passionate kisses and rough bites, onto one of their beds, and occasionally in other places that the other members could never know about. He can tell you exactly which bruises Yixing got from overworking himself and which were left by Baekhyun’s fingers as he pulled Yixing’s hips towards his. 

Here with Yixing, Baekhyun can moan as loud as he wishes when he hears a particularly loud slap of skin. He can whine into the higher octaves and know that Yixing won’t be annoyed. Yixing will grunt out pet names for Baekhyun,  _ Honey, Babe, Baby. _ though Baekhyun’s fondness of the way Yixing moans,  _ whines _ , “Baekhyun” when he’s starting to climax is always what particularly pulls Baekhyun towards his own orgasm. It sounds so simple to hear his name, Yixing says it constantly. But in those particular moments, it sounds so reverent and endearing, like nobody has had the name Baekhyun before, like Baekhyun is the only one to exist. 

Baekhyun will clench around Yixing in those times, pulling a few more whines out of his partner and making him go weak. Yixing will collapse a tad on Baekhyun, chasing for soft kisses and grinding into Baekhyun hitting his prostate just right, until they’re both breathing into each other’s mouths, lips just grazing each other. 

Yixing will collapse onto Baekhyun, uncaring for the small mess of come on skin between the two of them. Both gasping for air, still attached and not wanting to lose the contact, hands grabbing at whatever skin to still bring the other closer like there are more ways to be physically close to each other than what they just did. 

When finally they’re both cleaned up and on the bed, staring at each other from under the blankets, sleep taking them, Baekhyun will be quiet. He will run his hands across Yixing’s bare skin, and note the soft curves and edges of Yixing’s form. Yixing will just stare back at Baekhyun, never stopping the younger from his exploration. This will go on for an hour. Baekhyun, quiet. Yixing, staring. 

Baekhyun is free to roam the mountain ranges of Yixing’s body and explore the valleys that change throughout the year of his stomach and arms. 

Baekhyun will plant a hand on Yixing’s chest, the pounding heartbeat pushing against his palm. Yixing’s heart rate will speed up and Baekhyun will stare as Yixing tries to control his breathing and heart. Baekhyun will pull Yixing into a kiss that has no heat, that has no intent to go anywhere. He barely opens his mouth for the kiss, keeping it simple as he’ll feel Yixing’s heart rate speed up even more until he pulls away, bringing his hand down and grasping Yixing’s fingers in his. 

Baekhyun will fiddle with the ring on Yixing’s finger, twirling it back and forth, thankful it fits his beloved. Yixing will give a smile and scoot across the bed until he can pull Baekhyun in towards his chest, a tight embrace. Baekhyun likes to breathe in the scent of Yixing and relax into the warmth of his arms, feeling a small kiss on his forehead as he drifts off into his slumber. 

Here with Yixing, Baekhyun feels so much more than he could ever express on a show or in a performance. 

Here, he is free. 

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much plot here. Instead, I had these emotions in my head that I wanted to write down. These weirdly simplistic moments of bliss that I feel can't be described in the moment, but rather as ongoing and regular. I feel like happiness can last longer than what we give it credit for. We're so ready to focus on how sadness can dwell in our brains, but I feel those moments of bliss last so much longer but we don't mention them. How familiarity can be calming and peaceful and beautiful. How perfectly okay it is to have repetition and enjoy it.


End file.
